Spiderman: Something Sinister This Way Comes
by MLGhungrydew
Summary: In this epic Marvel fan fiction, Spiderman saves New York with his newfound friend, James Marlon, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, when Cletus Kasady dies, the Carnage Symbiote lives on. Doc Ock and his assistant, The Vulture, are searching for candidates for the Sinister Six. When the symbiote finds a new host, Spiderman must battle the Six and free his friend. (CRINGY, DONT READ)!
1. HobGoblin attack

**SPIDERMAN: SOMETHING SINISTER THIS WAY COMES**

By MLGhungrydew

I do not own Spiderman or any other Marvel characters.

It's a nice day in Midtown, New York City! The sun is out, the birds are singing! The Hobgoblin is attacking-WAIT WHAT! "Surrender to the Hobgoblin!" The man yelled on his bat shaped glider. He tosses a pumpkin bomb at a car and it explodes. Suddenly, a red and blue figure swings through the skies. "Hey, Hobs! You're lookin' ugly as ever! Spider-Man says. "It's spiderman!" The crowd cheers. "Think Fast!" Spiderman hits Hobgoblin with a web. Hobgoblin throws a knife at Spidey. "Oh crap!" Spider-man says. He dodges it thanks to his Spider-Sense. "I need some backup!" A shadowy figure on a glider appears in the sky. You'd think its the Green Goblin, but you'd be wrong. "Hey Spidey! Glad to see you!" This is James Marlon, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and one of Spiderman's friends.

"Let's take this clown down!" Agent Marlon says. Marlon charges on his glider towards the Hobgoblin and stabs him with a stun rod. When Hobgoblin is stunned, Spiderman swings into the Hobgoblin and knocks him off the glider, into a fountain. "Ohhhh..." Hobs moans. "I'm going to take this idiot to S.H.I.E.L.D. and see why he attacked." Marlon says. "Okay! Have a nice day buddy!" Spider says as he swings off.

Well, let me know what you thought! Did you like the story so far? I'm glad if you are. Please review, I take criticism with a compliment! Stay MLG everyone.


	2. Doc Ock's Lab

"Hobgoblin was not Sinister Six material" A man in a brown trench coat with long, black hair said. "We need to find more worthy candidates, Toomes." The man said, when four metal tentacles reached out, revealing himself to be Doctor Octopus. "True, all in good time sir." A man in A red and black suit with sharp metal wings said, Revealing himself to be Adrian Toomes, The Vulture. "I've contacted several worthy candidates, and I'm sending an alarm for them now. Three men in a bar, one wearing a black hoodie, one with grey hair, a leather jacket, and several tattoos, and one in a tuxedo sit down drinking margaritas. Their alarms ring, and they run out of the bar without paying. In the lab, Vulture is looking at his watch. "They should be here about now." Vulture said. Suddenly, the room was filled with green gas. The gas subsided, and "Ta-Da!" a man in a purple and green suit with a fishbowl helmet said. "Mysterio, great to see you." Doc Ock said. A blue man in a hoodie with sparks all over him came out of a wire. "Electro, welcome to the party" Ock greeted. "Spiderman "said" he was my friend. IT WAS A LIE! I'd be honored to take him out." Then, the ground started shaking. A giant armored mech that resembled a rhinoceros crashed through the wall. "Rhino, dramatic entrance as usual." Doc Ock said. Now we need one more member...

Well, that was a good chapter. I based Doctor Octopus off of Ultimate Spiderman tv show, Mysterio from the comics, Rhino and Electro from The Amazing Spiderman Movies, and Made my own design for Vulture. Stay MLG everyone!


	3. Kasady's final moments

Here's a Riddle: In What way am I like Rick Astley? I'm Never Gonna Give you Up! (on story updates)

Later, in a hospital..

A scarred, rugged man in a hospital bed is lying down. "The patient's name is Cletus Kasady" A doctor says. "I've done some terrible things in my life..." Cletus says. "Murdered a bunch of people, Killed some people close to me, Almost killed Spiderman." "Kill, Kill, Kill. It's all I ever do."

But the worst thing I've ever done, is put on that symbiote. The symbiote has left me now, and i fear for the person it finds. "Goodbye, world."

Cletus says as he dies on the hospital bed. The carnage symbiote crawls in the sewers, where Doctor Octopus catches it with a tentacle. "I think we found our new best friend." Doc Ock says.

Sorry if the chapter was too short or too dark. It flows with the story, and I'm new to having an account. I hope you have a good day, reader!

Stay MLG! (or else i rick roll ya)


	4. Helicarrier Attack

Tuesday, April 2nd, 11:AM

"Time to get the Helicarrier!" Spiderman says as he shoots a web at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flying up above him.

He jumps up onto the base and goes inside. "Hey James" Spiderman says. "Hey Spidey." Agent Marlon replies.

Meanwhile, in The Sinister Six's Lair. "Done!" Vulture says. "I've programmed the symbiote to return to us once it finds a host."

"Good Job, Toomes. Now we need to get it up to the helicarrier. Doctor Octopus says. "RHINO! ELECTRO! MYSTERIO!" "Yes?" Rhino says.

"We need you two to get up to the helicarrier to unleash the symbiote." "Will do!" Electro says. "NOW GO!" Vulture yells.

The three villains board the helicarrier. Mysterio teleports, Electro gets in through the wires, and rhino uses his rocket thrusters. (Hey, they worked for the just as large Hulkbuster)

Rhino fires the onboard artillery at the doors. Electro uses his electromagnetism to create a tornado of metal objects.

Mysterio fills the flight deck with gas. An alarm blares in the inside of the helicarrier.

Spiderman and ten agents see whats wrong outside the door. "AHAHAHAHA!" Rhino charges into the door, stomping on all the computers.

Spiderman jumps onto him an rides him like a rodeo bronco. "Wheee!" Spiderman says. "GET OFF ME!" Rhino yells as he throws the flask the symbiote is in to Mysterio.

Mysterio throws a cluster of grenades into the room and runs away to where Agent Marlon is.

"You know, Mysterio, your act is pretty lousy." "Shut up, insect!" Mysterio says as he runs into the kitchen. "You're cornered, fishbowl head!"

"Fine, here's the flask." Mysterio throws the flask only to show that it is a hologram! "Gotcha!" Mysterio says. Spiderman sees Electro and starts chasing after him.

"SPIDERMAN! I thought you were my friend! LIAR!" Electro yells as he uses his electromagnetism to hold up Agent Marlon. Spiderman gets ready to attack. "Spiderman HELP!" James says as the symbiote covers his body. "I...Am...Carnage!" Agent Mar-Er... Carnage screams as he tackles spiderman to the ground. "Carnage... there's a face i hoped i would never see again. Spiderman said. Spiderman punched carnage off him. Then Carnage and the other three villains hijacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet and flew off to the lair.

"James is gone." Spiderman said. "First Uncle Ben, Then Gwen Stacy, and now this!" "It's okay, Peter." a familiar voice said. "Thanks, bud-Hey.. I know that voice. Spiderman looked behind him and saw a red and yellow metal man. "Iron Man?"

And Chapter 4 is a wrap! This is a great ending. For Act 1! There is still more to come. More drama unfolds, with characters to come such as MJ Watson, Flash Thompson, Black Cat, and our other mystery guest star!


	5. Iron Man

Now, it's time to go to Act 2!

"Oh, hey Tony. What are you doing here?" Spiderman said. "I just got back from a battle with Titanium Man in Murmansk, Russia." Iron man said. "Hey, how do you protect Pepper? Spiderman asked. "Well, I have top notch security at the mansion, and at a special gesture my armors come to her. Plus, War Machine is always around and she even has a suit of her own." Iron Man replies. "Sounds like a good idea, but one thing." Spiderman says. "What's that?" Tony asks. "I'M NOT A FLIPPIN' MILLIONAIRE!" "It's my fault anyways Uncle Ben and Gwen died, and James is the new Carnage!" Spiderman says. "Chin up, kid. At least George Stacy is alive in this universe." "HEY!" a voice said. "You're not allowed to break the fourth wall!" MLGhungrydoritos yells. "Bye!" The awesomely cool author teleports away. "Well that was unexpected." Iron man said. "Oh, please. Have you ever met Deadpool?" Spidey says as he jumps off the helicarrier to get on his way home.

Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. However, I'm always watching you, Wazzowski, Always watching.


	6. With Great Power

April 3rd: 6:30 AM

Peter was at his locker in school, only a day after Marlon became Carnage. Peter was devising a plan to get Marlon back, when his thought process was disturbed when Flash Thompson, who bullies him, tries to shove him in a locker. "It's locker knocker time!" he says. "I SWEAR TO GOD FLASH IF YOU PUSH ME IN I WILL-" Then, a flashback of Uncle Ben shows up in the corner of Peter's mind. "With great power, comes great responsibility." Flashback Uncle Ben says. Peter Dodges flash and runs off to class. Hello class. My name is Doctor Connors. Today we will be learning about the water cycle. Instead of writing down notes, Peter draws a concept art for a new spiderman suit..

Well that chapter was kinda weird. Locker knocker time is from Ultimate Spider-Man, if anyone got the reference. Although Doctor Connors is in the story, I have no plans for The Lizard. I do have plans for a new spiderman suit, though. Stay MLG everyone!


	7. New Suit, New Defeat

In a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab, Peter is working on his new suit. "Okay, I need countermeasures against the Six" He says. Peter grabs some Vibranium (The same thing Captain America's shield and Tony Stark's Arc Reactor are made of) and melts it. "Unbreakable material would most definitely work against Rhino's artillery and machine guns. "An internal gas mask would help against Mysterio's illusions." "A rubberized polymer coating can repel electricity!" "A suit targeting system obviously would work against Vulture, and powerful strength gauntlets to rip off Ock's arms, and a Sonic boom attack to stop Carnage in his tracks and save James!" Now there is only one thing i need...

Spiderman is swinging over to Stark Tower. "Gee, I'm glad Tony made me an arc reactor for my suit! Spiderman swings into the building and comes out with the Arc Reactor. To his surprise, he sees Black Cat on the balcony. "Hey, Spiderman." "Cat, I already have a girlfriend." Oh, really?" Black cat says. "You know you love me." Spiderman walks closer, and closer, when the illusion wears off. "That could have been very awkward, Spider-Boy!" "MYSTERIO?!" Spiderman screams in a state of shock. Mysterio disappears, and Spidey looks behind him. Carnage climbs down the wall and tackles Spiderman off Stark tower, and Spiderman lands on the Vulture! Vulture slices at him with his wings, leaving him bloodied up. Spidey lands on the ground, where Rhino tramples him with his mech! Then spiderman is shocked by Electro!

"Hello, boy." Doctor Octopus says. "Otto...Why?" Spiderman says. "Because, I want your blood." "Everyone wants my blood. Jackal, Norman Osborn, Alistair Smythe." "What makes you want it?" "Same thing as them all." Doc said. "I want an army of Spider soldiers to make an army. I simply just want it faster. A needle comes out of one of Doctor Octopus's tentacles. "Hold still." Ock stabs Peter and draws his blood. I bid you goodbye" Doc Ock says. Spiderman, with a torn up suit and bloody skin, passes out in a fountain.


	8. There are some people here to see you

Peter wakes up in the cot in his S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab. He walks looks to the right to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent watching him. "There are some people who want to see you." Mary Jane Watson, Black Cat, Iron Man, and even Captain America! "Hey, I found that Arc Reactor you dropped." Iron Man says. "Look, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I was not at Stark Tower!" Black Cat says. "I know. That was Mysterio up there." Spiderman says. "Are you OK, Pete?" MJ asked. "Yes, yes I'm alright." Peter said. "I'm so glad" MJ said as she kissed him. "And I saved your life." Captain America said. " I saw you drowning, and I did CPR to save you." Steve said. "I'm just glad you were there." An Avenger never turns down saving a life." Cap said. "The Suit is finished." Iron Man said. Spiderman saw his new suit. A shiny red and black armored suit with a glowing blue spider pattern from the Arc Reactor. "It's beautiful" Peter said. "Now let's kick some butt." Spiderman said. The Ends of the Earth armor was ready.

This Wraps up Act 2! Everything will culminate in Act 3! I hope you are enjoying my story so far!


	9. Ends of The Earth armor Test Drive

Spiderman armors up for a test drive of his new armor. Spidey uses his new web shooters to pull himself high into the air. Then he swings through Brooklyn with ease. Then something catches his eye. A bunch of spider-like creatures with human bodies and spider heads and spider-leg tendrils in their backs are attacking a building. One tries to bite him but fails to even dent the Vibranium. Spiderman punches the spider creatures off the building. "Doc Ock was right... He was making spider soldiers." Spiderman said.


	10. The Big Bad Battle

Iron Man, Captain America, MJ, and Black Cat met on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. "Where's Spiderman?" Captain America asked. "Hello Today." Spiderman said. "Yesterday, I was almost killed by the Sinister Six, not because I wasn't using the Ends of the Earth armor, but because I was alone. I had no one to help me. "Now I know better." "I only ask that you four can help me." "OK!" everyone said. Then they went off to times square to fight the Sinister Six AND the Spider-Slayers.

Doc Ock, Carnage, and the rest of the Sinister Six are ruling Times Square. "Okay, Everyone! Put your money in our vaults! If you do, The Spider Slayers will spare you." Vulture said as he flew above the square. The 100 Spider-Slayers snarl at the civilians. Then our heroes charge into battle. "Spider-Slayers, Charge! Spiderman fired a barrage of web-balls at the spider slayers, and then fired explosive darts at them. Captain America used a mighty shield throw to knock over 11 Spider-Slayers. Black Cat used her Grappling hook to pull a "GET OVER HERE!" on a Spider-Slayer. Iron man fired a barrage of missiles on the Spider-Slayers. MJ shoots at the remaining Spider-Slayers with a weapon she "borrowed" from S.H.I.E.L.D. "Oh, so that's what it does!" She said.

"Sinister Six, Charge!" The Carnage Symbiote's face peels back. "Spiderman...Help...I can't fight it..." James says before Carnage takes over again. Electro and Iron Man battle in the skies. "TAKE THIS, STARK!" Electro yells as he blasts him with lightning. "Thanks for the boost" Iron Man says as he uses the electricity to shoot a powerful unibeam. Rhino charges at Captain America, but he uses his superhuman strength to stop Rhino in his tracks, lift up the mech, and throw it so hard Aleksei Sytstevich fell out of it. Cap gave him a star spangled knuckle sandwich! Then Mysterio cloned himself with an illusion and surrounded Captain America. Then Cap threw his shield in a 360 circle, and hit all 9 Mysterios, including the real one! Vulture rained grenades down on the square, but MJ used the S.H.I.E.L.D. gun to knock him out of the skies! Vulture fell into a dumpster. Spiderman and Black Cat battled Doctor Octopus. Spiderman fired two electric webs at Doc Ock and stunned him. "Hey there, Shock Ock! huehueheuheuheuhe!" Spiderman laughs at his stupid pun. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Doc Ock yells as he stretches a tentacle out at Spider-Man and wraps him up. "I could use another pint of your blood!" Doc Ock says. The needle broke! "My NEW suit is made of vibranium!" Spiderman says as Black Cat kicks him where the sun don't shine. "Gee, thanks!" Spiderman says. "Don't mention it." Cat replies. "So, I guess that's all of them!" Spiderman says. "Now who wants shawarma!" "Hey webhead, there's one more!" Iron man says as Carnage leaps at spiderman, attacks him, and runs toward the Daily Bugle.


	11. Spiderman vs Carnage

Spiderman chased Carnage onto the top of the Daily Bugle, where he fired sonic darts from his wrists at Carnage. Carnage blocked it with his tendrils and tried to impale Spiderman, but couldn't pierce the Vibranium. Carnage roared at Spiderman, but he quickly caught him in a web. "You're not going to survive this" Carnage said. "20 bucks says I do" Spiderman retorted. "Carnage tried to jump at him, but then Spiderman had an idea. He blasted a barrage of flares at Carnage, which lit on fire, causing the symbiote to subside. "James? Can you hear me?. Spiderman asked. "Yes, I think I can beat the symbiote now." Agent Marlon replied. "Now let's get you home." Spiderman said. Then, Doc Ock came out of nowhere! Lightning struck the building, and now it was on fire! "I have your girlfriend, Spider-Man! Doctor Octopus said! "Now I have my revenge!" He said as he dropped MJ off the building. Spiderman had a flashback of Gwen's death at the hands of the Green Goblin, and shot a web down to her. The web snapped though, and she continued to fall. Then, out of nowhere, Carnage jumped off the building and shot a red web net to stop her fall! Carnage fell into the flames. Spiderman jumped down to the bottom to find him. "JAMES! JAMES COME WITH ME!" Spiderman screamed. "I'm sorry, Peter." It's the only way I can completely rid the world of the Symbiote. "JAMES NO!" "Peter, don't blame yourself. It's my fault. You saved me from the symbiote, So I had to return the favor. Peter, Don't stop being Spiderman. It's never stopped you before." "With great power, comes great responsibility." James then lost all consciousness, and died.


	12. Peter's Father

1 Day Later

Peter is sitting down in the park, sad that his friend has died. A man sits next to him. "I see you lost someone, boy." "Your friend, your girlfriend, *sigh* Benjamin." the man says. "Yeah, it's rough. Hey-how did you know this?"Peter said. "Peter, I know this won't come easy to you, but I..I am your father." "NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, HE DIED IN A PLANE CRASH WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" The man pulls out a picture of Peter at a young age. "So I guess you are my father." "I have so many questions to ask." Peter said. "That can wait. You need to go back to fighting crime." "How do you know all this?" Peter asked. "A friend told me." Peter's father said. "See you at dinner, we're having chicken soup. Peter just looked there stunned.


	13. Epilogue

Spiderman boards the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, where he sees someone very important. "Hello, Spider-Man. "My name is Nick Fury. I'm Here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative." Nick tells him. "Me? An Avenger? Well, I'd be honored to!" Spiderman says. "Training starts tomorrow." Nick says. "Be there or else" " Sir yes Sir!" Spiderman replies. He begins to walk down the runway when he meets a familiar face. "Hey, buddy!" "James?" Spiderman asks. "I thought you died!" "So did I, but S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and brought me back to life!" "Hey, I heard Bullseye and Scorpion are robbing a bank! I thought you'd want to help stop them." Agent Marlon says. "It would be my pleasure." Spiderman says. Agent Marlon boards his glider and the dynamic duo begin their voyage to crack some villain skulls.

So that was a nice story! Now for some trivia!

-Peter meeting his father is based off of a deleted scene in The Amazing Spiderman 2

-Carnage has never been a member of the Sinister Six

-Captain America, Iron Man, and Spiderman will star in Captain America: Civil War on May 6, 2016

\- I finished the entire story in one day!

\- I played a superhero creator game for the designs of the Sinister Six

Have a beautiful day/night and stay MLG!


End file.
